


Chai Lattes and crushes

by frosto



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Getting Together, M/M, cato has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosto/pseuds/frosto
Summary: Cato didn’t get crushes. He just didn’t. He wasn’t in high school anymore. He shouldn’t get those now. And yet he did.





	Chai Lattes and crushes

**Author's Note:**

> There's my first Peetato fic! hope the fandom is still alive haha

Cato didn’t get crushes. He just didn’t. He wasn’t in high school anymore. He shouldn’t get those now. And yet he did.

It all started two weeks ago. Cato had just moved to a new neighborhood so he was trying out all the surrounding restaurants and cafés. At least he was going to, but on the first morning, on his way to work, he stopped at Peeta’s Bakery. He went in for his morning coffee in a rush. Cato didn’t notice the barista until he was ordering.

“I’ll have a chai latte with-“ he stopped speaking when he saw the younger man’s face.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes. A sharp jaw line; and almost platinum blond hair. He was simply breath taking.

“With?” the beautiful man said, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Oh-hum, sorry I’m a little tired,” Cato said scratching the back of his head, “with extra cinnamon please.”

“To go?” 

“Yes please,” Cato could feel his cheeks warm up, what the hell? Since when do I blush?!

“Name?” he asked still smiling.

“Huh? Oh sorry it’s Cato.” This can’t be happening, Cato thought as his heart sped up.

Cato left flustered. He didn’t drink his latte until he got at his office. When he did he noticed the writing on the cup: K-to :). 

Well I’m fucked Cato thought.

And so Cato went to Peeta’s Bakery every morning before going to work. He tried to start a conversation each morning but when it was the time he always backed out. Until it happened.

It was Sunday morning. Cato was running like every Sunday. But suddenly rain started pouring. He was one block away from Peeta’s Bakery. He ran to it for shelter without even thinking. When he got in there was only one other costumer. The cute barista lifted his beautiful eyes and looked right at him. Cato was now starting to regret coming in. But he couldn’t walk out like that, plus it was raining.

“Enjoyed the shower?” the barista said smirking as Cato walked to the counter.

Cato giggled. He fucking giggled. Keep it together man he thought.

“Yeah just what I needed” Cato answered smiling shyly.

“So let me guess, one chai latte with extra cinnamon?” the barista said grinning.

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks” Cato answered, his stomach doing a little flip.

As Cato waited for his order he tried to think of something to say to the barista to start a conversation. 

“So how long have you worked here?” he cringed a little in anticipation.

“Oh, hum since it opened I guess, I kind of own this place.” the blond answered with a sheepish smile.

“Wait, so you’re Peeta?” Cato asked bewildered.

“Yep” Peeta answered popping the “p”.

“Wow, that’s so cool.”

“Well I don’t know about cool, but I like it,” Peeta said, a blush forming in his cheeks, “hat about you? What do you do after you get your morning coffee?” Peeta winked at him.

It was Cato’s turn to blush.

“I’m a-uh an environmental lawyer.”

“Ok now that’s cool,” Peeta said as he handed Cato his drink.

After that they just continued talking for hours, but it felt like minutes to Cato. Peeta was an amazing person. He was smart, funny and so incredibly cute yet hot. Cato never wanted to leave, but he had to have lunch with his sister, which he had completely forgotten about.

“Shit, I need to meet my sister in five minutes!” he sais looking at his phone, full of messages from said sister, “ I’m so sorry, I’ve got to go,” he said handing a ten dollar bill.

Peeta shook his head smiling, “don’t worry on the house.”

“Really?”

“Really, if, I can take you on a date this week?” Peeta asked, losing his confidence a bit at the end of the sentence.

“Yes!” Cato practically yelled, “I mean yeah I’d love to.”

“Ok well see you tomorrow then.” Peeta said grinning from ear to ear.

“See you,” Cato yelled behind as he left.

 

He was thirty minutes late for lunch, smiling like an idiot.

“I’d be mad, but you look happy for some reason,” she said squinting her eyes at her little brother, “who is he?”


End file.
